


潜规则

by Arashi7



Series: 锤基PWP合集 [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 新人秘书锤X总裁基基特别想潜规则锤的故事。





	潜规则

潜规则

01

每周五下午都是约顿集团最忙碌的时刻，一周工作就要到头，谁也不想今晚加班，便只能加快工作节奏。然而总有人生来命好，永远享受准时上下班的作息、每天的工作就是参加发布会夸夸其谈，还会为了吃个龙虾在工作午餐时间飞一趟芬兰……这只是特例，除此之外所有的凡夫俗子，都要为生活奔波。

时间临近五点，本该接近工作尾声的总经理秘书室突然一阵鸡飞狗跳，金发女秘书在心里诅咒了那个刻薄挑剔的男人无数次，稳稳地接过慌张的实习助理从三条街外买回来的现磨咖啡，递了张面巾纸给年轻的姑娘，平复了几口气踩着高跟鞋正准备推开总经理室的门，门却自己打开了。

黑发绿眼的男人拎着时装周上得到的皮包，轻描淡写地扫了一眼秘书手中的咖啡，他顺手接过，抿唇讥笑道：“我以为下班前不会喝到了，真要感谢你。”

Amora擦了擦额角的汗，挤出一个微笑，“如果下次你可以提早一小时开口，我相信无论什么要求我都能满足你。”

“凉了。”男人又喝了一口，皱起眉头丢进垃圾桶中，对下属说了声“下周见”，便拿起自己的风衣走进了董事长专用电梯。

Amora也不好发作，既然成功打发了上司，她便转身坐回软椅中继续忙活。想起十分钟前Loki发来消息说要喝XX街上的XX咖啡，她的精神就陷入了高度紧张中，那条街在哪？那个咖啡店在哪？！即将临近下班堵车高峰，她连忙让实习生下楼去买……而上司就是这样对待她们的努力，Amora心平气和地给自己补了补口红。

自从一年前这位新上司像只性冷淡的花孔雀一样走进这间办公室，带着一股三英尺内生人勿近的气场，全身上下该包的地方一点不露，Amora感到惊叹，能把红色穿得这么禁欲，Loki真是第一人。

而现在除了气愤她也表示同情，没有性生活的男人真可怜。

 

 

回到家中Loki才堪堪解开衬衫最上方的纽扣，他对着落地镜捋了捋头发，闻着家里清新的香薰味，越发觉得工作环境十分恶劣。Loki受不了地脱掉衣服往楼下的浴室走去，因为不喜他人打量的目光，在公司他只能把自己严实地包起来，时常感觉闷热不已，胯下也包裹在紧身内裤中，顶着棉质布料，让他越发躁动。

而洗完热水澡穿上定制浴衣，终于不那么压抑了。

Amora曾多次暗示过Loki，会在家里穿暗红色睡袍的男人一定是个基佬，以至于每次把自己裹进这身丝制刺绣镶金边的睡衣中，Loki都会想起女秘书尖酸的口气，但皮肤触到舒服的衣料，Loki仍旧不可遏制地浑身发麻，发出一声叹息。

——不如扣掉她的年终奖好了，再取消她这个月的周末假期……人力资源总监那边昨天才说人手不够，不如来个临时轮岗好了。站在阳台上吹着晚风，Loki舒适地喝了口红酒，这是去年Sif出差从法国给他带回来的，酒庄历史深远，入口果然香醇。

他眯起眼睛看向远处，心想这个小区还是太小了，视野不够开阔，也没什么风景，自从被Laufey抓到公司工作，他就不得不从郊外的独立别墅中搬出来，暂住到市区里这套复式公寓中。

幸好楼层高，Loki还能呼吸一下上层的新鲜空气，不然他觉得自己会因为吸入太多汽车尾气昏倒。

“先生，今天的晚饭已经准备好了。”他请的管家轻轻敲了敲玻璃推拉门，提醒Loki用餐。

Loki点点头但没马上离开。嘴唇贴着杯沿，他的目光从楼下空地上的猫咪移到一旁遛狗的妇人，又是都市人无趣的一天，正准备收回目光时，Loki看见了楼下躺椅上的男人。

顶层房型特殊，与下层阳台构成金字塔的一侧形状，以至于楼下人在阳台上的一举一动很容易被楼上看光，更何况现下这人全身赤裸，Loki慎重地思索了几秒应该怎么处理现下的情况，最后他归罪于对方身材火辣，决定保持原来的姿势并把眼睛睁大——反正对方没有发现。

天色已深，那个被毛巾盖着脸的金发男人应该是晒日光浴晒到睡着了，他可真高，目测应该超过六英尺，全裸的身体透着一股力量，肌肉块匀称，下腹毛发稀疏，蔓延到隐秘的地带……那被一本书盖住了。

Loki遗憾地收回目光，多看几眼后发现这个型男好像有点眼熟。

 

半个月前的一天，因为顶层电梯坏了，Loki不得不提前一层出电梯，刚好撞上了楼下新搬来的邻居，对方忙着搬家，金色发丝黏连在额上，一双眼睛蓝得过分，汗珠浸湿胸口，显出完美的轮廓——Loki愣了愣，感觉喉咙干渴，仿佛也体力劳动了一天，累得迈不开步。他眨眨眼，新邻居匆匆忙忙打过招呼，又指挥着搬家公司的员工搬东西去了。

Loki平复了一下呼吸，从小到大他见过不少美人，但这个特别对他的胃口。他心跳加速，正准备打电话叫人去查这个新邻居的信息，Amora突然来电话说有份文件要他过目，已经到了他家楼下，惊鸿一瞥就此被Loki抛到了脑后。谁知今天再见，Loki依旧感到口干舌燥。

一阵晚风吹过，可惜书本只被吹起页脚，男人因为凉意终于悠悠转醒，迷糊地掀开脸上的毛巾，直起身来伸了个懒腰，盖着下体的书本总算随之掉落。他没发现楼上灼热的目光，拿起毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，Loki倏地捏紧高脚杯的杯脚，瞳孔放大……

为什么……这么大？！

Loki连忙喝了一口红酒，多扫了两眼，在对方发现前匆忙回房，彻底冷静下来才敢走出卧室。最近工作太忙，他没时间解决私事，以至于多看了两眼美色，就起了这么大反应。

 

管家还在餐厅待命，Loki清了清嗓，敛下神色装作无意问起：“楼下好像来了新邻居？”

“是的，先生。”管家微笑，帮他拉开椅子，“你见过他了是吗？”

“上次电梯坏掉的时候。”Loki坐到椅子上，心跳还未平复，“他是谁？”

看到Loki难得问起邻居，管家连忙说道：“白天我都在，他还没有来打过招呼，如果先生觉得有必要，有机会我会去拜访。”

Loki没出声，知道这位经过专业训练的管家会问到他想要的信息，他满意地点头，抿唇开始用晚餐，管家如往常一般做好晚饭就告辞离开，Loki吃着吃着难免又回想起刚才的画面。

年轻人有张力的身体和金灿灿的头发，完美契合Loki少年时代的性幻想，他怎么也没想过有天会遇见这样符合自己审美的对象，想搭讪约炮，但这根本不符合他的恋爱观，Loki愤懑地咬了一口牛肉，思索着要怎么样给自己搭桥铺路——

方案A：装监控器，不管能不能搭讪成功，总能看着监控记录撸一发。弊端：被邻居发现告上法庭，成为轰动一时的负面新闻。

方案B：假装去送司康饼并介绍自己，顺便搭讪，运气好的话今晚就能睡到美人。弊端：这不符合Loki的美学。

方案C：继续等待偶遇机会。弊端：继续缺失性生活。

很明显，对于要面子的Loki Laufeyson来说，方案C是最好的。

 

02

“如果下午你还敢交给我这种方案，你就去辞职吧。”冷面主管瞪了Thor一眼，把文件丢回给年轻的实习生，头也不回地离开了咖啡间。

Thor头疼地看着自己做出来的方案，到底哪里不对了？来之前他还反复问了邻座的女同事，她明明夸自己做得挺好的，上司为什么还是不满意？他甚至没说哪里做得不好！Thor委屈地叹了口气，给自己倒了杯咖啡。

午休时间，所有同事都出去吃饭了，他好不容易找到一个上午都没见到的主管，把新构思的营销方案交了上去——Thor并不是相关专业出身，但约顿集团莫名把他放到了现在的岗位，他也不得不迎难而上。

开始还好，除了直属上司十分挑剔以外，办公室的同事都对他照顾有加，而这阵子真是腹背受敌，Frigga打过几次电话催他回家，搬家的事迫在眉睫，上司又变得越来越严苛，Thor忙得焦头烂额，觉得这个秋天越发令人上火。

他苦恼地回到办公室，坐在他旁边的Sigyn已经吃完饭回来了，正在照镜子，Thor跟她打了招呼，对方热情地问起他方案的事。

“还是没通过。”Thor还没吃午饭，苦恼地笑了笑，“Smith说我下午做不出来就去辞职。”

“天啊，你可千万别听他的话。”Sigyn惊恐万分，“我们办公室好不容易来了个帅哥，他居然想赶走？！太可恶了，你别气馁，Smith痛恨一切比他长得帅的男性，以前他带的实习业务员，长得稍微好看的，都在实习期被踹走了，你可千万要坚持下来。”说完她拿出打包回来的快餐递给Thor。

“看你没出去吃饭，就给你带了一份三明治。”Sigyn笑笑说完，把纸袋递了过去。

Thor大受感动，打起精神来边吃午餐边思考着下一步应该如何改进。

“Sigyn！你怎么还在这里！”就在这时，急促的高跟鞋踏地声传进这个工作间，随之而来的还有高亢的呼喊，“Loki让你出席这个月的营销月会，你该不会忘了等会自己要发言吧？！”

她话音刚落，Sigyn就发出了一声惨叫，痛苦地起身抱怨道：“天啊我以为他只是在开玩笑！救命，Amora，我只是不小心踩了他的皮鞋——他怎么能让我在半天内准备好发言稿并代替Smith上台，那个恶魔会杀掉我的！”

Thor对Sigyn颇有好感，现下也不禁为她着急，对肇事者感到一丝反感，怎么会有男性这么斤斤计较？！

叫苦连天的年轻女人收拾好东西急忙离开了工作室，这里又剩下Thor一人，他看着两位女士离开的背影隐隐担忧，又想起现在自身难保，注意力马上回到了电脑屏幕上。

如果被开除，他就真的要回阿斯加德了，Thor不想在父亲的庇佑下生活，至少现在不想。

 

<<< 

 

Loki百无聊赖地看着眼前一闪一闪的投影屏，新鞋今天被踩了，他的脚趾有点疼，不解气地看着台上的女员工，Loki希望能使出更多绊子让她难堪——可惜他并不分管营销部门，今天的行为已经有点越界了，然而看到一旁Smith一脸愤恨地瞪着Sigyn，Loki突然幸灾乐祸起来，这下不用他使绊子，她回去日子肯定也不好过。

Smith大概以为自己要被撤职了。

Loki拉下自己的衣袖，时间有点长，他不耐烦地起身离开，关上门的瞬间里面的气氛变得尴尬，Byleist对他投来一道无奈的目光。Loki自顾自地走在走廊上，准备回办公室看财经新闻。

正当他经过人力资源部，听见了里面小声的讨论——

“怎么回事？Smith不是一直说缺人，为什么要辞退Thor，这个年轻人学历好性格也好，几乎是上个月招到最好的毕业生了！”

“他脾气太坏了。可惜，我还觉得那男孩特别英俊，面试的时候看得出能力也挺好的，难道是没满足他的职位意向所以他消极怠工了？”

“不知道……我不想辞退他，现在好的应届生太难招了，营销部近年被带得……急需帅哥提高颜值！金发蓝眼，肌肉又那么饱满，Smith不喜欢，能不能把他调到公关部去？？”

一看就是部门八卦，Loki本没心思听这些废话，却在对方花痴实习生的外貌时停住，倏地推开门走进去，把里头闲聊的人吓了一跳，“有没有那个人的简历。”

女人们面面相觑，一看这是分管他们部门的上司，赶忙从茫茫文件中找寻Thor当初投递的简历，不一会儿就展示在屏幕上。

本来百无聊赖的的男人抬起下巴，注视着前方电脑中的灿烂笑脸。

上帝都在帮你搭讪啊！！！Loki Laufeyson！！

按下心中的激动，Loki冷淡地说：“把他换到我的秘书室来给Amora当助理。”

“秘书室好像超员了，两个月前刚招了一个实习生……”褐发女人手足无措地请示。

Loki皱起眉头，觉得这里的空间太过逼仄，不由地往后退，“做个调换，这种问题不要来问我，今天下班前我要在秘书室看到他。”说完他就退出了人力资源部的办公室，低声哼着歌走进电梯。

他第一次觉得，来Laufey的公司上班也挺好的。身处密闭空间，Loki深吸了口气，对着电梯门上的倒影摆弄了下领口，昨晚吃完晚饭他又忍不住来到阳台，结果Thor——他现在才知道新邻居的名字——恰好也在阳台上，大男孩晾好衣服，叉腰听着音乐，看了一会儿星空才进去。

Thor的肩宽腰窄，人鱼线非常漂亮，他全身上下透着一股阳光的气息，Loki撑着下巴观察了好久，想起上次好像还看到他在喂楼下的流浪猫，心里暖烘烘的。

Loki本以为只能通过管家去获取神秘邻居的信息，这下事情发展超出了他的预期，以后每天上班他都能看到Thor，还能光明正大地接近他——电梯到了，Loki抿起嘴唇敛起笑意，往办公室走去。

 

03

“嗨，我是Thor，刚调到这来，以后就是你的助理了。”Thor摸摸头发，有点不好意思地看着眼前的金发女人。还没等他忙完手头那份策划案，人事部的Lisa就叫他拿好办公用品去总经理秘书室报道，他一脸疑惑，也乐得解脱，但现在看来……眼前这个妆容浓艳、颧骨高耸的女人仿佛并不比Smith温和到哪去。

Amora握紧了手中的鼠标——Loki居然没有告诉她！她居然要有帅哥助理了！！！天啊，这真是她第一次觉得Loki如此可爱，Amora在心中抱紧Loki的布偶狂亲了几口，扯出一个自认为迷人的微笑起身给Thor指路，“我是Amora，嘿，你的位置在那里，还挺干净的吧？”

Thor意外极了，没想到总经理秘书如此亲切，受宠若惊地把自己的箱子放下，时间临近下班，今天只能先熟悉一下工作内容，他便又走过去请示Amora。

“内容没有固定，基本上要看Loki需要什么，我根据他的指令安排你做事。”Amora叹了口气，指了指一旁被单向玻璃包围、看上去很有设计感的豪华单人办公室，“那里面的坏家伙就是Loki Laufeyson，我们董事长的小儿子，去年起开始来公司上班，能力突出、学历突出，但游手好闲，没干过什么对公司业绩推波助澜的大事，反而把我当成他的女佣——现在多了你这个男佣——每天找茬。”

Thor心下一惊，“看来Laufeyson先生不太好相处？”他低声问。

Amora摇摇头，“不是好不好相处，他简直——”

总经理室的门开了一角，穿着深色外套、脖子上挂着一条爱马仕绿围巾的黑发男人倚门站着，舔了舔唇打量外头相谈甚欢的两人，“Amora，我的一份急件寄到了家里，今晚拿到我家给我。”他没有瞪她，但语气冷飕飕的，让Thor打了个哆嗦。

Amora露出了惊恐的神情，她当然清楚Loki有两个家，有谁会把急件的地址留郊外的别墅？她要开车两小时才能到那，来回就是四小时，她今晚还有约会呢！刚才说的话肯定都被听见了，Amora跺了跺脚，立刻抓起车钥匙冲出了办公室。

Loki站在原地，推了推眼镜框，“我可没说你可以下班了。”他低声说完，抬头对上新来的小年轻的蓝眼睛，Loki耳根微红，站直了身体，冲Thor招了招手，打开办公室的门让他进来。

Thor跟着Loki进入办公室，眼见着上司的上司靠在桌前，示意他关上门，那双藏在眼镜后的绿眼睛，带着暧昧将他从头打量到尾——Thor一直很有自知之明，他咽咽口水，突然明白过来今天自己这不寻常的职位调动的原因，总经理的眼神和以前学校里的女孩别无二致，Thor心想自己真笨，本来面临着被解雇的危险，突然一跃成为了总经理秘书室的一员——这不是职场潜规则还能是什么？！学生时代他躲过了各种暧昧的明示、暗示、强迫示爱，没想到才进公司又遇到了。

黑发男人突然动了，Thor差点喊出声来，可他难得在紧要关头没有冲动，盯着Loki手的动作——对方递来一袋资料。

“明天上班帮我把里面的信息分类，具体怎么分类，没有硬性标准。”Loki冷淡地下达指令，发现Thor的神情很勉强，强压下了自己想要借递资料摸一下他手的欲望。

Thor紧绷着神经，因为Amora刚才的说法，加上和之前的男上司闹得不太愉快，不禁觉得此刻要求并不刁钻的Loki别有企图，他礼貌地应对，接过文件袋，询问了Loki还有没有别的要求，然后退出了办公室，回到了自己的座位上。

 

已经到了下班时间，Loki仍坐在原位，看着玻璃墙外的Thor正在收拾东西——他撑着下巴，观察金发大个子把一盆仙人掌放在电脑旁，笑着摸了摸上面的小刺，Loki皱起眉头，竟希望此刻被碰触的是自己。

Thor察觉不到Loki的眼神，轻快地哼起了歌，一点点用自己的东西填满空荡荡的桌子和柜子，即使是置身冷气中都让他出了一层薄汗，Thor苦于没有面巾纸，随意拉起衣衫一角擦了擦脸，公司对他们的着装没有要求，Thor还穿得和以前读书时一样，T恤的吸水性极好。

Loki瞳孔放大，看到一刹裸露的腹肌，他连忙从桌上拿起水杯狂灌几口——可恶，他要禁止Thor再穿这种轻易就露肉的衣服来上班！

被大男孩一个举动撩得脸红，Loki急急忙忙收拾好东西，头也不回地离开了办公室，当然，他不忘在路过秘书室时对Thor甩下一句叮嘱——下周前记得买好西装。

看，他给了对方好几天的时间准备，这可是前所未有的礼遇，Amora要是知道了，肯定会开着坦克铲平总经理办公室。

 

04

Thor拉开自己的衣柜，从里头拿出一套毕业时定做的套装，把自己塞进束手束脚的白衬衫中。

“上帝，这种衣服简直是为了勒死我存在的。”Thor扣好扣子，肌肉把衬衫撑得毫无皱褶，他开始怀疑自己最近是不是又变壮了，稍稍抬手就有种衬衫要爆开的感觉，他小心翼翼地穿上西裤与外套，从衣柜中拿出几条领带比划，“……为什么妈妈和Sif会喜欢这么花俏的颜色。”

一番无奈的比较之后，Thor不得不选择那条骚气但唯一属于深色的酒红领带，好不容易换好全套衣服，他站到家里唯一一面镜子前——

盯着镜子里被憋得脸红脖子粗的男人看了十秒，Thor立刻换回家居服。但他不得不将套装放进便携袋中，就像Frigga以前教的那样，把衣服挂在显眼的位置，提醒自己明天上班记得带走。

搬进这套房子后，Thor还没来得及去认识一下邻居，他上下班匆忙，很少见到同住一层的人，Frigga为他准备的小零食也没送出去，这两天刚摆脱了旧的工作环境，心情愉快许多，Thor想起这事立马跑到客厅，那几袋茶点还安静地摆在桌上，他懊恼地叫了一声，连忙换鞋出门。

同层有四户人家，有一户已婚家庭好像发生了纠葛，对Thor的到来十分冷淡，一户老人倒是十分和蔼，高兴地接过Thor的礼物，还想邀他进屋喝茶，Thor笑着婉拒了对方。

“还剩下一袋……”转完一圈后Thor依旧没有完成任务，他头疼地靠着墙壁，不知道应该送给谁好，看见楼上亮着走廊灯，他鬼使神差地迈开步伐，往楼上走——

 

按下门铃，Thor等了一会儿，迟迟都没有人来开门。刚准备离开时里门却突然开了一角，戴口罩的男人出现在门后，叫人看不清他的脸庞。

“嗨，你好，我是楼下新搬来的，我叫Thor。”Thor敲敲门框露出一排洁白的牙齿，隔着一层玻璃门与对方交流，这户邻居真奇怪，在家还会戴着墨镜和棒球帽，难道不热吗？还是说……他是哪个有名的公众人物，怕被认出来？Thor企图辨认，但里面光线太暗，他连对方的脸部轮廓都看不清楚。

“什么事。”闷闷的声音从口罩后传来，男人把整个身体几乎都藏在了门后。

这层只有一个住户，该不会真是哪个明星吧？Thor晃了晃手中的饼干，“额，搬迁惯例？我来送点零食，打个招呼而已。你不要紧张。”他安抚着看似很焦虑的男人，不知道对方会不会开门让他把手伸进去……

“放地上。”

Thor大跌眼镜，露出了尴尬的笑容，对方似乎觉得理所当然，墨镜后的眼睛紧盯着Thor，把金发男人瞧得浑身发毛，不好再说什么，把东西放下，便冲里头挥了挥手。

——他还在看我。

Thor不得不转身，慢慢走向楼梯，回头瞥了这位古怪的邻居一眼，他抓着门框的手修长好看，可好像要等人离开了他才愿意开门。Thor叹了口气，一鼓作气跑下楼梯。

 

 

昨晚的拜访事件很快就被Thor抛之脑后，他早起来到公司，几乎是新的一周最早到的员工之一，大堂里门卫正坐着打瞌睡，Thor提着套装袋，坐上电梯来到15楼的更衣室，准备换了衣服就回办公室待命。

他面对壁橱，先将叠好的衬衫拿出来换上，把扣子一颗颗扣好，随后系上领带，穿上外套，照着镜子摆正衣冠，活动了下肩膀，最后将日常便装放进袋子里。

“来得太早了。”Thor叹了口气，腕上的手表显示还有半小时才到正式上班时间，连更衣室中也只有他一个人，他思索着能利用空闲时间做点什么，将袋子放进自己的橱里，准备离开。

来到办公室时果然空无一人，女同事桌上一片混乱，办公室已经被打扫过，他擦了擦自己的桌面，摸摸桌上的仙人掌，望了一眼总经理办公室……单面玻璃阻碍了他的视线，但Thor认为总经理不可能这么早来上班。

“上周他叫我做什么？——”Thor努力回忆着，砸了砸脑袋有些后悔，他应该拿个本子记下来的，苦思冥想了一会儿，突然想起上周五的遗留任务，Thor倒吸一口凉气，立刻冲出了办公室。

——Loki叫他买咖啡！！

他居然完全忘了这事，还好公司楼下就有一家星巴克，急匆匆下楼，星巴克排队的人已经不少，Thor一边看着腕表一边希望自己能及时回到办公室。

 

与此同时，总经理办公室有黑影晃动。

 

坐在皮椅中的黑发男人额上渗出一圈汗珠，白衬衫被他抓得有些发皱，硬起的乳珠格外明显，仿佛透过衬衫，都能看见肉粒的颜色，Loki把藏青色外套脱至一旁，指尖搓揉着乳头，不满地低骂一声。

他艰难地看了一眼时钟，时间还早，完全够他打上一炮再去开晨会。别扭地盯着自己的下身，他想起刚才小助理换衣服的场景，喉咙干渴，抵着裤面的阴茎被束缚得发疼。

金发年轻人挺拔的身材在脑海中挥之不去，Loki觉得自己可笑极了，像个偷窥狂一样趴在门边挪不开眼，结实的肌肉块，蜜色的皮肤，健康的身形……然后他开始脱裤子，两条腿又长又直，同样充满力量，深蓝色内裤包裹着他的阴茎，下身鼓起来一包。

Loki不可遏制地脸红，明明他和Thor只见过几次面，却免费欣赏了他的裸体两次，Loki捂着脸，半睁开眼睛，他当时紧张得要命，一边担心被其他路过的员工看见自己在偷窥，一边害怕Thor会突然发现他的存在，在这种极度不安的环境下，他居然还勃起了——Loki气急，差点推门进去跟Thor理论，想质问他为什么这么喜欢赤身裸体。

“嗯……”Loki搓着阴茎顶端，生怕等会高潮射脏衣服，他缩在椅子里，散开胸前的扣子，脱下裤子，整个人淫荡极了。搓揉着硬挺，Loki想着Thor的模样，浑身颤粟地捏上肿胀的乳尖，他照顾着龟头，时不时撸动柱身，轻声叫着生怕被外面的男孩发现——Thor突然回来了，擦掉额上的汗珠，坐进椅子里松了口气，Loki盯着玻璃墙外的大个子，觉得自己就像在他面前自慰一样，草草撸动几分钟，他就射得胸腹上一片湿黏。

——我讨厌他。

Loki无力地瘫倒在软椅中，湿漉漉的绿睛恼怒地瞪着外面刚买咖啡回来的家伙，他浑身黏腻，腰眼发麻，好不容易度过了高潮后的酸软，Loki怔怔地看着Thor，双腿发颤，低头看了一下身上的浊液。

抽出纸巾将它们一点点擦掉，忍不住又捏了乳尖一把，Loki舔了舔唇，玻璃墙这种设计实在太助兴了。

Loki捡起被自己踢到地板上的裤子，重新扣好衬衫。难得早起来公司找上周落下的东西，没想到还解决了这几天积存下来的情欲，Loki穿戴整齐后揉了揉太阳穴，刚才的快感还在邀请他再来一次，但——

“进来。”Loki听见敲门声，心虚地把大半个身体都藏在桌下，Thor怎么会这个时候敲门？！他刚才听见什么了吗？！Loki心跳到了嗓子眼，门开了，金发男人走了进来，脸上闪过一丝诧异。

Loki微微吃惊，将Thor从头到脚打量了一眼——该死，他为什么要叫他穿正装上班！Loki气闷，这简直就是在折磨自己。Thor原本的学生气质被这套量身定做的西装掩盖得差不多了，Loki呆呆地看着，感觉Thor的颜值排名在他心里又上升了好几个名次，目前稳居第一……什么时候能叫他戴个眼镜就好了……可恶，他为什么不近视……

“没想到你这么早就来了，我以为里面没人——”Thor把咖啡放到桌上，“你上周叫我买的，是不是以后每天都要？”他鼻头微动，嗅到了一种熟悉的味道。

“嗯，每天早上一杯咖啡，放奶，不要糖。”Loki接过，示意Thor可以出去了。

Thor皱眉，这味道真的好熟悉，但他一时想不起……上司脸红红的，炙热的绿眼一直黏在他身上，Thor后退几步，问清Loki没有别的要求，便不太舒服地关门离开——天啊，他觉得自己的上司是个基佬，还是个对自己有意思的基佬！他尴尬地回到座位上，准备谷歌一下如何规避职场潜规则。

Loki倒是不知道Thor的心理活动，男孩一离开他就迅速拿起那杯咖啡喝了一口——

……为什么是星巴克……Loki盯着杯子上的商标，犹豫着是喝掉这杯廉价咖啡还是丢掉，最后想着这是Thor第一次给他买的东西，将就着慢慢喝了下去。

 

05

Amora发现她今天是总经理秘书室最晚到的人，心惊胆战地拉开椅子，她低声问隔壁的Thor：“Loki在里面吗？”

“不在。”Thor笑笑，“他刚才喝完咖啡就去开晨会了。你不用一起去吗？”

Amora耸耸肩，“我还不够级别，他没让我给他拿东西我就不用去了——等等，你说他喝了咖啡？！什么咖啡？！”她握着杯柄的手一抖，差点把上个月新买的马克杯砸烂了，买咖啡一向是她负责安排的，Loki是打算让Thor取代她了吗？！Amora不善地看向新来的男孩。

“呃，星巴克……”Thor话还没说完，就看见Amora猛地站了起来，瞪大眼睛看向他。作为一个职场新人，他开始有些担忧。

“Thor，是时候说再见了。”Amora抹了抹不存在的眼泪，同情地说，“你拿星巴克给Loki，就像是给人吃猪饲料，上次给他喝星巴克的人，现在已经离开公司了。”

“不会吧？”Thor努力回忆着Loki的表情，“他没有表现出很反感——”

“你太天真了。”Amora同情地看着Thor，“Loki可不会把心情写在脸上，如果你还能继续留在这里工作，我建议你下次打车去小巷里给他买手冲咖啡，他上次夸奖过seesheer。”她话音一落，开完晨会的Loki正巧回来了。

Amora瞥了今天的总经理一眼，他还是这么骚包，穿着深色的衣服，浑身透着一股饥渴的味道——这味道估计只有她才闻得出来，别的部门的人见了Loki，都像老鼠见到猫似的。不知道Loki会怎么处罚Thor，刚才急着去开会可能还来不及发怒，现在……

Loki路过Amora的办公室，扔下一张清单来，“下午之前整理出来，你自己做。”

Amora目瞪口呆，“啊？这么多为什么不能让Thor帮忙？”

Loki停下脚步，皱起眉头，“他？他有别的事做，也许要去帮我把干洗的衣服拿回来……噢，Thor，你跟我进来一趟。”他别有深意地看了Thor一眼，把人带进了办公室。

金发女人看着雾蒙蒙的玻璃，她敢保证，Loki绝对看上Thor了！她无奈地看着手头的文件清单，把打算约Thor出去吃午饭的事抛到脑后，开始工作。

 

事实上Thor根本没有出去帮Loki拿干洗的衣物，Amora一整天都幽怨地看着活比她少的助理——午餐也吃得比她久——问他在做什么，Thor倒也能列举出几项Loki交给他的任务来堵住她的嘴。Amora发现上司偏心，在Skype上冲Loki怒吼他重色轻友。

Amora握着手机，她刚完成Loki的清单，吃着Thor给她带的下午茶，瞥见上司的回复——

下个月带薪休假三天。

Amora觉得自己被贿赂了，她更加怨念地看着手机，Loki没有否认，反倒还心虚地给她休假！Amora咬碎一口银牙，她是不是应该着手拉拢Thor？万一他成了Loki的男朋友或者丈夫，她的年假是不是有稳定的保障了？

“Thor，吃饼干吗？”Amora笑着把茶点推到Thor面前，金发男人打字累了顺手拿过一块对她道谢，没想到这一切被办公室里的男人看在眼里，Amora感觉到手机振动，Loki又发了消息过来：

晚上加班。

Amora心中掀起惊涛骇浪，她才不管Loki要求她什么，明天被开除了也无所，怎么可以在周一就叫她加班！这不意味着她要加班一周吗？！Amora心下一狠，给Loki发了个比中指的表情。

 

<<< 

 

Loki没有想到他今晚的相亲地点就在公司附近——看着Laufey给的地址，下班后他直接去了那家餐厅。他今天心情不太好，临近下班的时候，有人给Thor送了一束鲜花，隔着玻璃他都能听见Amora的打趣声，Loki咬牙，送花还不简单吗？等明天他有空了，马上去定一个月的玫瑰！Loki错误估计了Thor的抢手程度，他越发忧心忡忡，以至于一整晚面对美丽的市长女儿，他都没说几句话。

在结账之后Loki又不识趣地击碎了对方想要再度约会的念头，他直言自己是个基佬，可想而知那位小姐当时的表情多么丰富——Loki不是很关心这会不会影响公司明天的股价，开车扬长而去，浪费了一晚在这种事上已经是他最大的退让，希望Laufey不要再把联姻的任务交给他。

Loki漫无目的地在街上晃荡了一会儿，可下意识地还是往家的方向开，他看着街上形形色色的路人，街角卖花的小女孩坐在长凳上歇息，拿雨伞的老妇人挽着丈夫缓缓前行，他转过这个转角，发现快到小区门口了，放缓车速，Loki忽然瞥见前方有两个在争执的男女。

金发男人推开棕发女人，涨红了脸，大声辩解着什么，而棕发女人上前一步拉住他的手，脸上挂着泪痕，十分难过的模样，Loki幸灾乐祸地看着男人的后脑，以为可以看一场好戏，可当车开到两人侧面时，Loki捏着方向盘的手顿时僵住了，他差点夺门而出——

这不是Thor吗？他陷入感情纠葛了？！他有女朋友？Loki在不远处停车，心跳加速，盯着两人的身影，不知道Thor会不会有危险，最近新闻总是报道因情感不睦发生凶杀案，Loki也跟着神经质起来。

女人激动地提到了女朋友一词，Loki的太阳穴突突地跳，他到底要不要下车帮Thor一把？他看上去不像是渣男，怎么会有女人为他哭成这样——Loki进也不是，退也不是，一辆车停在小区门口煞是碍眼，很快Thor也注意到他的存在，Loki叹了口气，不得不下车走上前。

“你怎么会在这？！”Thor以为是自己看错了，停下争执震惊地看向Loki。

Loki的脑子不受控制，他少有解决情感争端的经验，抱着帮助Thor的念头过来，此刻竟一时语塞不知道该说什么，他张张嘴，猛地灵光一闪，“不是你约我过来喝酒的吗？我正打算打电话叫你来接我，没想到你在这里……”他意味深长地看了Thor一眼，对方也意识到Loki想要解围。

女人见来了生人，忙拭去脸上的泪痕，“记得给我打电话。”她嗓音沙哑，把一张纸条塞进Thor手中，急忙离开。

Thor还晕着，低头便看见Loki饶有兴致地打量Emily远去的背影，他无故恼火，感觉自己被跟踪了，防备地看着上司，目光变得有些不善。

“你的女朋友吗？”Loki假装冷淡地问。

“不是，她是我朋友的前女友，来要我朋友的联系……噢不，我为什么要跟你解释这些，你不应该解释一下你为什么在这里吗？”Thor说完就后悔了，Loki露出了被冒犯的表情，他心跳飞快，这可是约顿集团的总经理——

Loki平日目光一贯放肆，但一被Thor质疑，马上敛起笑意，沉默地回到车上，根本没回答他的问题，留Thor在原地目瞪口呆。

真是讨人厌，他明明是在帮忙，对方却一副被侵犯了隐私的样子，Loki不满地按了按喇叭，催促前方的奥迪快点倒车入库，他皱着眉头，心里那只龇牙咧嘴的猫把Thor的布偶抓了个稀烂。

还在门口发愣的Thor猛然回过神来，意识到他和上司同住一个小区，而就在不久前，他误会了对方。Thor头疼地低吼一声，扶额走进小区。

 

06

Thor在这周结束前意识到了问题的严重性——Loki不想潜规则他了。

不，话不能这么说，Thor盯着电脑，处理着Amora分配过来的任务。但已经连续几天Loki都冷冷地看着他，之前那道灼热的目光消失了。Thor知道那晚是他说错话，也一直想找机会跟Loki道歉，可他被数不清的工作淹没了，加班结束Loki早就不在公司里了。

“嘿，都到下午茶时间了，你还要继续工作吗？”Amora友善地提醒，“起来活动一下吧，小心得颈椎病。”

Thor松了口气站起身，拿起杯子去接咖啡，他头疼地穿过走廊，思索着要不要在Skype上跟Loki道个歉，迷迷糊糊地走到咖啡间门口，看见曾经一同共事的Sigyn正巧在里面，Thor打起精神来跟她打招呼。

“好久不见！”Sigyn笑着跟他招手，“你突然就调去了总经理秘书室，我都没来得及祝贺你升职。”

“别提了。”Thor苦笑道，“其实跟在营销部的工作差不多，都不是我擅长的。”

Sigyn喝了口咖啡靠在一旁让出位置来，“不会吧？总经理能比Smith那家伙差劲？！噢……他是挺讨人厌的。”她回想起前阵子Loki为了一双鞋跟她较劲的事，不满地低骂一声。

Thor挠挠后脑，仔细想想，如果比较这两个人，Loki对他实在好太多了，但之前他一直排斥着新上司，看见Loki就莫名焦躁，Loki甚至什么都没做，Thor对他的第一印象就比对Smith差得多，明明Smith要求苛刻，还企图逼他辞职……

“不过你知道吗？那天我和人事部的女孩吃饭，她跟我透露，是Loki开口把你要到秘书室的。当时Smith要辞退你，她们还觉得很可惜——”Sigyn爆出个小秘密，见Thor的表情一变再变，忍不住补充道，“作为你的朋友，我必须说，Loki这次还挺正义的。”

直到被热咖啡烫了一下，Thor才回过神来。

他心里五味杂陈，在Sigyn的惊叫声中走到水龙头边用冷水冲被烫到的手背。他必须向Loki道歉，不管对方是不是有“潜规则”的心，但至少他帮助自己免于开除，而且大家都是男人……Thor想象了一下，怎么说吃亏的也不是自己？

“那么你最近工作顺利吗？Loki那个吸血鬼有没有榨干你。”Sigyn随意聊起。

看来Loki给大家的印象都不太好，Thor尴尬地笑说：“还好，只是外勤工作稍微多了一些，不过也有在学东西，比之前更了解公司了。”

Sigyn似懂非懂地点头，“最近公司业绩好像不是很好，营销部的方案一直被抄袭，有几个大的活动还被对手抢先做了出来……Smith都快发疯了。”

Thor没想到竟发生了这种事，“是出了内鬼？”

“不知道呢，上头应该已经觉察了，也许？”Sigyn不是很在意，毕竟这也不是她能控制的，看了看手表，她想起还有事要做，跟Thor道别，急忙离开了咖啡间。

Thor想起这几天Loki脸色都不太好，难道是跟这件事有关？营销部虽然不属他管辖，但可能影响到了其他部门的工作？Thor若有所思地回到办公室，坐定后思索了一会儿，打开和Loki的聊天窗口。

他们没有聊过，自从象征性地加了好友后，聊天记录一直处在空白状态，Thor叹了口气，敲下一行道歉的句子。

发送之后Thor便开始坐立不安，他时不时望向那扇半透明的门，明知道看不见Loki在做什么，但他就是忍不住去看，期待着Loki回复他一句“没事”。但显然希望落空了，他左等右等，就是等不到回复。

“哇哦，Thor，你猜我发现了什么？”Amora突然窃笑起来，棕色的眼睛里流露出奇异的光芒，“看Skype——”

Thor本无心搭理金发妞，可当他点开那个一直在闪烁的图标后，他差点把咖啡喷到屏幕上——图片上这个人——不是Loki吗？！

“你也被惊到了吧？”Amora凑到Thor身边，脸上满是八卦的笑容，“这是我在Loki友人的INS上找到的，今年夏天他们一起去夏威夷，Loki企图把自己白化病一般的皮肤晒成古铜色，没想到留下了这些排骨泳装照，你看这张，我觉得特别像基佬出柜照。”

Amora指着一张Loki和一位男性朋友搭着肩膀在海边的自拍，Loki抿着唇，眼神中流露出些许不耐，后方留着小胡子的男人倒是笑得很开心，几乎贴到了Loki脸上，Thor莫名气闷，盯着那张照片打量了好一会儿，谁知Amora突然切换，Thor被眼前的腹部特写吓了一跳。

“这精瘦的腹肌我猜一定是Loki的，肯定是趁他睡着拍的——”

Thor愣了几秒，黑白照上的人鱼线蔓延到泳裤边缘，不难想象Loki当时可能正躺着晒太阳，不小心睡了过去，干净的下腹，可爱的肚脐眼，Thor感觉一个半裸的Loki正朝他走来……

男人的裸体Thor在大学见过不少， Fandral在宿舍最讨厌穿衣服，总是赤着上身到处晃荡，但Loki不同，他不是Thor熟悉的那种力量型身材，却也不瘦弱，精实的身体带着一种独特的美感，像只蓄势待发的豹子。

“你知道吗，他从夏威夷回来的确黑了，但是还没一个月，又白了回来。”Amora幸灾乐祸地说，“Loki没有INS，但是这个ins号显然爱拍照，你有兴趣也可以看看上司的日常——哦抱歉，我把你当成以前的助理了，你不是女孩，不会对这些事好奇的。”

Thor眼尖瞥到了照片右下角的水印“Ironman”，这下好了，他知道该去哪里找Loki的生活照了——如果他有兴趣的话。

 

 

Loki好不容易忙完工作，抬头一看时间已经过了六点半，他揉揉脑袋拿起公文包准备回家。推开办公室门，他意外发现某只黄金猎犬正趴在桌上，同样也还没离去，Loki挑眉，打开手机看着两小时前收到的消息，他忍了好久才没回复。走上前，Loki敲了敲桌面，“下班了，你还不回去吗？”他礼貌地关心下属，收敛了眼神中的露骨。

Thor猛地站起来，“Loki！”他叫了一声对方的名字，后面的话却不知从何说起，绿眼睛里带着一丝好奇，Thor不曾想过镜片之后藏着一个炙热的灵魂。

“顺路，我送你回去吧。”Loki往前走了几步，见Thor还愣在原地，“我不会跟你车震，你不用这么如临大敌。”

Thor差点打翻了马克杯，虽然还没换下西装，但不好意思让Loki久等，便拎着公文包跟了上去……这是他第一次坐总裁电梯，Thor内心波涛汹涌，祈祷不要被误会，经过车库值班室时他几乎不敢直视警卫，一路低头跟着Loki，直到上他的车。

在只有两个人的车厢内，Thor松了口气，揉揉太阳穴。

“你长得那么显眼，再怎么躲，该误会也会被误会。”Loki难得露出个笑容，尽管是嘲讽式的，但已经是在对Thor示好了。

Thor连忙否认，“我并不是在担心这个——Loki，为我那天晚上说的话还有我之前的偏见，我要向你道歉，你是个很好的朋友。”

Loki一打方向盘差点撞上路边的树，华灯初上，他盯着车水马龙的街口，松开衬衫最上方的纽扣，无意说道：“我不跟下属做朋友，下属就是下属，工作和感情不要搅在一起。”

车里的气氛一下变得尴尬，Thor坐如针毡，这感觉犹如被打了一耳光，Loki冲他摆起了上司的架子，可明明想发生办公室恋情的人是他，怎么能说“工作和感情不要搅在一起”呢？Thor想不明白了，眼前这个冷淡到极点的家伙，真的是几天前……好吧，也许真的是他误会了。

“总之我很抱歉。”Thor摸摸脑袋，“在秘书室这几天我学到了很多。”作为一个初入职场的新人，Thor谦虚地向Loki请教了他的口味喜好，以免再出现星巴克事件。

“你是M大毕业的？”Loki突然问起，低沉的声线中透着一股慵懒。

Thor点点头，“专业是环境科学。”

“那应该去阿斯加德集团，而不是来约顿，虽然二者业务有所重叠。”Loki笑了笑，目光如炬。

Thor听Loki提起阿斯加德的时候愣了几秒，回过头发现对方正认真地观察路况，完全把刚才的话当玩笑来说，Thor放松下来，反正他不是内鬼，没必要为此紧张，Loki知道他姓Odinson，知道他与阿斯加德的关系也是正常的。

“到了。”半晌后Loki把车停在小区车道旁，用眼神示意Thor该下车了。

金发男孩总觉得今晚意犹未尽，嗫嚅着问：“你住在哪？”

Loki冷淡地笑了笑，“你猜猜，或者……跟踪我上楼？”他的眼里流露出调侃，慢慢把Thor逼到车窗边。

Thor咽咽口水，这调情也太直白露骨了吧……他不好意思地松开安全带下车，冲Loki挥了挥手，上司在车里翻了个大大的白眼，踩下油门迅速进了地下停车库，Thor拿出钥匙去等电梯，脑子里还真不由自主地开始思考Loki究竟会住在哪里。

等到电梯门打开，Thor恍惚走进，低头看到那双熟悉的皮鞋，他抬头，高颧骨的绿眼睛男人也抿唇看向他。

“你不会又要指责我跟踪你了吧？”Loki撇撇嘴，让出一个位置来。

他呶呶嘴，电梯慢慢向上攀升，再没有人进来，Thor想知道Loki会如何解释他的怪异行为，他一直盯着上司看，Loki的耳廓渐渐泛起淡淡的红，眼睛一直看向前方。

“你到了。”电梯响起提示音，Loki冷淡地说。

Thor紧盯着Loki的动作，他的手指不自然地并拢，也许是在这个狭小的空间里，Thor第一次觉得一贯高傲冷漠的上司竟有几分可爱——在私事上像个纯情的小女孩一样极力否认与逃避，却不知道这样反而更说明他很在意。Thor收回好奇的目光，慢慢走出电梯，冲Loki露出个笑容，挥了挥手。

上司的脸好像也红了。

Thor好心情地打开家门，哼着歌曲换鞋换衣服，原来Loki住在他楼上，那天那个打扮……真是太滑稽了，Thor大笑起来，他就像做贼一样根本不愿意露面，把脸裹得严严实实，明明只是住在自己楼上……那他今天怎么突然愿意把身份说开了？Thor止住笑容，沉思起来——

等等，他搬进来后晒了好几次日光浴，虽然关键部位都挡着，但……

Thor扶额，他到底被看光了多少次啊？

 

07

“你输了，我接受转账付款。”Tony坐在Loki办公室的会客沙发上，左腿压着右腿，得意洋洋地冲多年老友招摇，“男人都有劣根性，我就说了——”

“拿了钱就闭嘴。”Loki从文件中抬头，一脸不耐地瞪着Tony，“Stark公司估计濒临破产，你才会在我这里逗留这么久。”他嘲讽着黑发小胡子，恨不得马上请Tony离开约顿。

Tony嬉笑着走到Loki身前，“你难过了？我都说了，你越想约一个男人，越不理他，他越会主动黏上来，换做是我，我也不敢理你那如狼似虎的眼神——”

“你没有权利不理我。”Loki补了一句，不满地看向外头正在工作的小助理，这家伙真是太不争气了，原本他还对这次的赌约信心满满，结果就两三天没理Thor，也不知道发生了什么，之前的偏见误会全消不说，还暴露了自己住在他楼上的秘密。

“可怜的小Loki，我这明明是在帮你。”Tony摸摸自己的胡子，“真相就是如此丑陋，你越在意男人，男人就越不在意你，假如现在外面那家伙冲进来把你扑倒，你应该马上配合地脱裤子吗？你不应该。吊吊胃口，才能得到，像他那样长得好看的家伙，肯定不缺追求者，你作为一个老年上司——噢抱歉，你一直盯着人家看，只会让人误会是要潜规则啦，又不是每个人都知道你纯情如处子的。”

“我想跟你断交。”Loki捂着脑袋，恨不得来一场办公室凶杀案。

“你还是承认吧，根据我的建议装得高冷又破除神秘，拉近你们的关系后，你很快就能过上性福生活了。”Tony祝福着Loki，抢过了他桌上的珍藏钢笔揣进自己口袋里。

Loki不气反笑，问道：“那你说接下来我应该怎么做？如果你提出的建议有效，今天午饭我请。”

的确要到午饭时间了，Tony打了个响指，当即拉起Loki，帮绿眼睛整理了一下西服下摆，“走吧，让我搂着你出去，我敢保证，如果他真的在意你，一定会为此心烦意乱。”

“我怎么知道他是不是心烦意乱——”Loki皱起眉头，觉得这个指标难以衡量。

“笨蛋，你每天盯着那扇玻璃工作，还不知道他心烦意乱会是什么样吗？”话音一落，Tony把Loki拉出办公室，搂着他的腰往电梯走，顺便给Amora抛了个媚眼，无视了Thor的存在。

 

 

Thor昨晚没睡好，半夜跑到阳台上，偷偷在角落装了一个监控器，摄像头的位置对准楼上。Thor也不知道自己为什么要这样做，深夜发完神经后回去总算睡着了，第二天坐上地铁才想起这愚蠢的行为，恨不得揍自己一顿，决心下班回家马上把监控卸掉。

而今天一早办公室就迎来了不速之客，痞笑着的男人说是要找Loki的，Amora眼尖认出那是Loki的朋友，马上让他进去等待，Thor阴郁地瞥着对方玩世不恭的笑脸，这家伙刚才还与Amora调情了。

整整一个早上，总经理办公室里一直笑声不断，Thor知道那不是Loki的声音，但仍觉得刺耳，直到他们出来吃午饭，那个男人的手居然放在Loki腰上，他们以一种极为古怪的姿势走向电梯——

“你不去吃饭吗？”Amora收拾好东西问Thor。

Thor摇摇头，示意Amora先走。他困惑了，看着早上一筹莫展的工作进度，他不知道自己究竟中了什么迷药，从昨晚到现在，他的脑子一直处在当机中，Thor连忙走到洗手间去洗了把脸，用思考去哪吃中饭来分散自己的注意力。

公司附近的餐厅很多，Thor漫无目的地走在街上，直到透过玻璃窗看到Loki坐在某个法式餐厅里，他停下脚步，犹豫了一会儿，最终在黑发小胡子的脸差点挨上Loki的肩膀时，咬咬牙走了进去——再见，我半个月的工资。

Thor选择了一个背对Loki的位置，他倒也看得开，既然进来了就点了许久没吃的奢侈套餐，一边等着上菜，一边偷偷注意Loki那边的动静。幸运的是，Loki那位好友的音量不小，Thor从上下对话中，能大概猜出他们在谈什么。

 

“听说你们公司最近有人走漏商业机密？”Tony吃了口开胃菜，“查出是谁了吗？”

“你管的也太多了……”Loki有些不耐烦，“只是几个营销方案被阿斯加德抄走了，不是什么大事，也已经找到并开除泄密者了。”

“阿斯加德？等等，你喜欢的那个小男孩不是姓Odinson吗？”Tony把这两件事联系在一起，虽然Thor没回阿斯加德工作不足为奇，但事情刚好和阿斯加德有关，很难让人不把他看作嫌疑人。

Loki瞪了Tony一眼，“你怎么也和Byleist一样？他是个被调离岗位的新人，完全不可能接触到方案的最终定稿，而且……他有能力当商业间谍，你就可以当中情局的局长了。”

Tony举手投降，“我错了，不该怀疑你未来的男朋友。所以抓到了真凶，就打消了你哥哥的疑虑？不过Odinson不可能在约顿待很久，你要抓紧时间。”

“Smith贼喊捉贼，他以前借职权之便开除了不少实习生，我早就想处理他了。你怎么知道Thor在约顿不会待很久？”Loki哼了一声，开始切鹅肝，“没有我的允许，他别想离职……我可不是在开玩笑。”

Tony捧腹大笑，指了指Loki身后，“喂，说话小声点，你的小男友都听见啦！”

Loki脸一黑，眼一暗，愣了几秒钟转过头去，刀叉都要砸在盘子上了，他迅速回头盯着Tony，“我们换家餐厅吃饭。”

“不，我快要饿死了。”Tony幸灾乐祸地看着Loki的反应，继续把话题往Thor身上扯，企图让Loki说出更恶心的话来，“我说了吧，我那样搂着你，他会有反应的，你等会记得买单。我大胆猜测，不出三天你就可以进入成人世界了。”

Loki狠狠瞪了Tony一眼，暗示他再不闭嘴自己就马上去买单。Tony安静下来，但Loki无法冷静，他看着自己的牛排，不知道Thor出现在这是什么意思，他左思右想，偷偷用眼角的余光又看了身后一眼，Thor的目光正好对上他的，Loki耳朵一红，盯着Tony看了一会儿才平复下来。

“你太让我失望了。”Tony揉揉太阳穴，示意Loki坐过来一些，他挑过Loki的下巴，观察着Thor的方向，二话不说作势就吻，Loki都没反应过来要推开他，Tony就感觉一阵风袭来，Loki倏地被带出酒店。

Tony深吸一口气，深藏功与名地想：Loki，你还没付钱买单。

 

“怎么回事？！”Loki大失形象地被Thor拖进餐馆后的小巷中，金发大男孩喘着粗气，脸上挂着几道汗珠，Loki刚从突发事件中冷静下来，抬头正要质问Thor，却感觉一道人影压了下来，Loki猛地撞上对方的嘴唇，瞪大眼睛近距离看着Thor的下睫毛，他张了张嘴，但对方的舌头并没有越矩地探到他的口腔里来。

Thor脸色大窘，松开Loki后赶忙转头面向墙壁，他究竟做了什么？！他为什么会把Loki拉出来？

“你是gay？”Loki低低的声音在身后响起。

“我不是！”Thor立刻转过头否认，对上那双打趣的绿眼，Loki还无意识地舔了舔唇，Thor的脸更红了。

Loki指着自己的嘴巴笑问：“可是你亲我了，还是说你把这个形容为‘啃’或者‘咬’？”

“我也不知道我为什么会这么做。”Thor眉头紧锁，不敢去看上司的眼睛。

Loki撇去往日的冷漠，勾起唇角懒懒一笑，“那你想试试吗？”他像一只蛇，靠近了初入森林的小兽。

Thor咽咽口水，想像了一下如果他没有拉Loki出来，上司与那个小胡子男人亲在一起的画面，他犹豫了一会儿，郑重地点了点头，而后又试探性地问：“这不算职场潜规则吧？”他摸摸鼻头，还是觉得如梦似幻，上司真的喜欢他吗？

Loki露出个可怕的假笑，头也不回地离开了小巷。

 

08

时间迁移到半个月后，Tony坐在办公室里百无聊赖地跟Loki打视频电话——别误会，他有稳定的情感生活，但他还记挂着Loki的那顿饭，这家伙实在太无赖了，每天都在跟他抱怨恋爱的事，却不记得请他吃饭。

“唉，为什么都在一起了，他除了拉手以外什么都不敢做。”Loki对着摄像头叹气。

Tony一口水喷了出来，“噗——下属不上我怎么办，急，，在线等！”

Loki瞪了Tony一眼，“他一定是不想，我要去分手。”

“你不舍得的，我的甜心。”Tony笑得东倒西歪，“人家不肯碰你，你难道不会去摸摸他的小手？”

Loki想象了一下，内心感到万分恶心，那根本不是小手，Thor的体型比他大多了，身长腿长，手掌也宽厚有力，可想而知那个地方也不会小……Loki脸红起来，摇摇脑袋让自己不要往龌蹉的地方想，他无心工作，坐在椅子里盯着外面的罪魁祸首，根本没注意到Tony冲他多次翻白眼，最后掐断了视频通讯。

好吧，也许就像Tony说的，Thor不来，就得他主动——可是Loki从没当过主动那方，他幻想的恋爱是对方会主动为他做任何事，又浪漫又像个周到的绅士，尽管他不是女士。Tony曾嘲笑过他，上述要求明显是在找仆人，而不是男朋友。Loki想，反正他是不会迁就对方的。

而现在，他和Thor的相处模式实在太古怪了，Loki叹气，用眼睛把Thor扒了一遍，如何委婉地暗示Thor他想发展更深入的关系……Loki心烦意乱，给Thor发去一条短信，邀请他今晚到家里来吃饭，同时吩咐管家做一顿丰盛的晚餐。

如果能在晚饭里给Thor下点春药，那就更好了，Loki残忍地勾起唇角，静待下班。

 

自从住在Thor楼上的秘密曝光，Loki一直都很担心恋人会提起那晚他全副武装的傻事——推开自家家门，Loki侧身让Thor先进去，他抿着嘴唇，故作严肃姿态。

金发男孩把背包放到地上，将这间复式公寓上下打量了一圈，正对着客厅的是偌大的阳台，Thor弯起眼睛，想到了什么，踱步朝那儿走去。

 “那么……你就是在这里看我晒日光浴的？”Thor俯视楼下自家的阳台，回头饶有兴致地盯着靠在推拉门边的Loki。

Loki挑挑眉，沉默了半晌，“你也想看我的吗？”他见Thor脸色大窘，得逞地在男友面前笑出声来。

“呃，可以待会再看？”Thor眨眨眼，他不是没有想过亲吻Loki，只是不想发展太快，毕竟现在他还没完全接受现实。

“你在等什么？”Loki直白地问，“面对男人你就不行？”

他狐疑的表情显然刺激了Thor的自尊心，男人上前一步抓住他的手腕，“肯定比你行。”

“是吗？”Loki笑了笑，凑上前去，伸手按在Thor的下身，“可你一向光说不做。”

突然传来关门的声音，Thor吓了一跳，看到管家离开的背影，随后餐厅里的饭菜香气飘了过来，Thor抓住Loki的手，匆忙在他的额头吻了一口，“我饿了，我们先吃饭吧。”

Loki撇撇嘴收回手来，拍了Thor的屁股一把，径自走到餐桌边，没再看小男友一眼。Thor再迟钝也知道Loki不高兴了，成为恋人后他越发频繁地感觉到对方炙热的目光，Loki常与他聊天，但依旧很少用言语表达他的喜欢，Thor第一次和男人相处，也不知道什么样的进展算正常，就连再吻他一次都怕惹得双方尴尬，看来他的确让恋人寂寞了。Thor起身把原本放在桌子两边的椅子搬到Loki身边，Loki少爷惯了，也没有恋爱经验，很少与人挨着吃饭，Thor的手肘蹭着他的，温柔的蓝眼睛蕴含笑意，Loki切牛肉的手一滞。

“你想分手吗？”

Thor目瞪口呆，还以为自己没听清楚，他错愕至极地摇摇头，哭笑不得地问：“你为什么会问出这么可笑的问题？”

“开个玩笑。”Loki假笑一声，低头去吃切好的牛肉，他实在很不开心，把盘里的食物当成Thor，狠狠切开、吞下。

 

晚饭之后的气氛更诡异，Loki把盘子扔进洗碗机里就去洗澡了，Thor无所事事地坐在Loki家的沙发上，换着频道看电视上的节目，但什么都没看进去——Loki误会了什么，Thor皱起眉头，并不是说他对Loki没有欲望，而是一直觉得时机不对，他们才交往半个月，认识也还没一个月，两人又是同性……Thor摇摇头，纠结得不行，他想慎重对待。

浴室里传来细不可闻的声响，起初Thor以为是自己听错了，调低了电视音量又仔细听了一会儿，确认浴室里好像有……哭声？Thor急忙起身往浴室跑，期间又不小心撞倒了储物筐，慌忙把它扶好，三两步来到浴室前，转动把手推开门，闪身走到淋浴头边组织着措辞准备安慰Loki。

结果定睛一看Thor彻底呆住了，他张了张嘴，看着站在一片水雾中，高挑精瘦的男人半趴在冰凉的瓷砖上，喉间溢出哭喘，任水花打湿他的头发，Thor的视线不自觉往下，Loki纤长的手指在硬挺的性器上搓揉，他浑身都没什么肉，偏偏屁股圆润挺翘，而股间……夹着一根深色的振动棒……

Loki平日西装笔挺，总是把自己包裹得严严实实，Thor从没见过他放纵的一面。Loki沉浸在快感中，甚至没发现Thor的到来，舒爽地哼出声，膝盖一软，几乎要跪到地上。用眼角余光瞥见浴室门口站着的人，Loki通红的眼角带着几分欲色，看得Thor喉咙发干，觉得自己活像沙漠里缺水的旅人，Loki看见他后就停止了喘息。带着哭腔的尾音撩人至极，却突然止住了，Thor不满地呼出口气。

他把衣服脱掉，在Loki的注视下走到淋浴房中，揽过恋人的腰，手指在他的臀上游走。

“我……”Loki声音沙哑，颤抖地靠在Thor怀中，他抬头对上阴沉的蓝眼睛，咬住下唇，下一秒Thor突然把按摩棒拔了，Loki瘫软地贴着男人精壮的躯体，后穴涌出一波混合液，他轻喘着，仿佛听见液体滴落在地砖上的声响。

Thor的手指突然闯进后穴，用力戳弄着湿软的内壁，Loki抓着他的手臂，泄出几声闷哼。

“男朋友就在外面，你却躲在这里……”Thor的声音低沉而危险，他一点点吻Loki的额头，随后手指一下戳上敏感带，后穴的软肉吸附住他的指节，温暖而潮湿，Loki还不知死活地去碰他硬挺的阴茎，手指摩挲龟头。

“我第一次用这个，你不给我碰，我只能……嗯，你不……哈……”Loki眼神迷离，整个人挂在Thor身上，他确认了对方没有生气，便肆无忌惮起来。眼前尽是蜜色的肌肉块，Loki被Thor的身材晃得眼晕，伸手摸了摸近在咫尺的皮肤，他喉头微动，忍不住低头舔舐上去。

Thor被Loki的主动折磨得欲火更甚，他钳住Loki的腰，想立刻操进那个湿软的洞里，但诚如Loki所言，他的确是第一次玩这根防水玩具，Thor皱眉，小穴还不能完全容纳下他的三根手指，更何况是他的阴茎。

“你真是个美人。”Loki勾起嘴角，趁机揉了Thor的屁股一把。

“我终于明白了，你是见色起意，不是真的喜欢我。”Thor挑挑眉，但现在他真的不介意用美色诱惑Loki一把，看着高傲的上司露出这样痴迷的表情……Thor还蛮有成就感的。

Loki撇撇嘴往Thor胸前靠，“没有这张脸，我根本不会注意到你。嗯——你不要伺机报复，我看你都不知道要怎么做下去，不如让我……”

“闭嘴Loki。”Thor头疼起来，捧起他的脑袋印下一个湿吻，等把Loki吻得晕乎乎了，拍拍他的屁股肉，轻笑道，“你都准备好了，让我服务你吧，我的主人。”

Loki被Thor的情话哄得晕眩，趾高气扬地跳到对方身上，“把我抱到房间去，冲得好热……很湿了，你快进来。”他咬着Thor的耳廓低低地笑，放纵的样子让男人心痒难耐，Thor一把把他半架到肩上，扯下一旁挂着的浴巾把他们裹好，Loki老实地擦了擦头发的水珠，被Thor扔到了床上，他直起身，盯着男人身上不断往下淌的水珠——这场景直让他心跳加速，红着脸恨不得扑上去咬一口。

“你对别的男人也这样吗？”Thor赤裸着，低喘问，他知道自己这句话很不合时宜，但是一想到Loki会对别的男人低笑，他就觉得浑身难受，阴茎也为这尴尬的气氛稍稍低下了头。

Loki躺在深红色的床上，“你嫉妒？你愿意的话，我可以让Amora整理一打我的女性床伴信息给你，电话费可以报销，你被打了也算工伤——轻点！”他话还没说完，Thor就跳上床压住他，把他翻了过来，Loki挣扎着，他还想看着Thor的脸高潮呢！

艳红色的肉穴不断收缩着吐出粘液，黑发男人的背部蒸腾着热气，泛起粉红，Thor打量着这具精瘦的身体，凸起的蝴蝶骨异常好看，还有两个圆润的腰窝，Thor倒没想过Loki会对他产生这么大的吸引力，他恶趣味地勒令Loki自己掰开那两股臀肉，男人羞愤地回头瞪了他一眼，但还是照他说的做了，微微塌下腰抬起屁股，羞耻至极地在Thor面前打开身体。

Thor扶着茎柱在穴口处磨蹭但没进去，他发出低沉的喘息，沉着脸看小穴的反应，他不希望伤到Loki，但这样缓慢的节奏明显让身下人感到了不适，上司闷哼一声，自己伸了手过来，一下往里推得太狠，他疼得发抖，绷紧了小腿肌肉。

“别压着我。”Loki低沉地骂道，“让我看你……嗯哈，啊……慢点……”

刚一进去湿软的穴肉缠了上来，和主人一样是贪心，Thor被绞得差点精关失守，这种感觉与之前的经历都不一样，但Thor能肯定自己更喜欢与Loki的性爱，他掐着对方的臀肉，凶狠地抽插，Loki发出破碎的呻吟声，尾音愉悦地上翘，明显很喜欢他这样狠厉的力度，Thor变幻着角度进出，没有经验和规律，但野蛮的做法仍旧取悦了恋人，Loki好像哭了，肩膀一抽一抽的，前端磨蹭着被子，嘴里还央求着Thor把他翻过来。

Thor拿他没办法，明明这个姿势最好进入，也相对不那么痛，Loki的固执让Thor而不慢慢退出，把哭得眼睛湿漉的上司翻了过来，他呼吸一滞，Loki双眼失焦，乳头艳红，被蹭得微肿，他低下头去吸吮那两颗肉粒，Loki的胸膛剧烈起伏，盯着他看，这样子实在可爱，Thor没忍住，又一次狠狠地操了进去。

“明明晚餐的时候还拒绝……哈……现在操得比谁都起劲……”Loki瞪他，无力地在Thor肩上咬了一口，“你敢把这当一夜情，我肯定会把阿斯加德整到破产——唔……”他皱起眉头，贪婪的目光在Thor身上逡巡，手指描摹Thor的腹肌形状。

好色是罪！Loki深刻地理解了这个词的内涵。

Thor无奈地抓住Loki玩火的手指，打桩似的一下下操着他，Loki的体力不差，现在还精神着跃跃欲试，Thor突然戳到了哪一点，他失声叫了出来，比之前任何一次喘息音调都高，Thor又操了一下那儿，这才意识到撞上了Loki的敏感带，穴肉一下吮吸着顶端，Thor呼出一口长气，腰部酥麻。

“你一开始就知道我父亲是Odin？”Thor吻了吻Loki的手背，“Smith的事也是你有意维护我？”

Loki正在高潮边缘，被Thor这番话打得差点萎靡不振，他翻了个白眼，“是是是，快继续动。”那种热辣的快感让他疯狂，Thor居然会为了这点小事停下来。

Thor彻底不动了，抓着Loki的手，眼睛里闪过几丝感动，“谢谢你。”

Loki浑身僵硬，受不了地缠上他的腰，故意挑逗他的乳尖，勾引Thor忘记那些过去的事，但他为Thor做的，Thor都已经知道了。热吻席卷而来，Thor的荷尔蒙强烈而性感，Loki脑袋眩晕，囊袋撞上皮肉发出声响，淫靡的水声令人面红耳赤，Loki开始乏力，呜咽着扭动身子，Thor撞得太狠了，他有点疼，想躲开对方，却被Thor手脚并用地压制住。

高潮的时候Loki爽得脚趾发麻，浓稠的精液溅了他俩一身，他红着眼睛，吐出绵长的呼吸，浑身敏感得不行，Thor又要了他几下，拔出来撸动了一会儿，就尽数射了出来。

Loki沾了点精液在胸前匀开，有气无力地说：“没戴套还不内射，你有点亏。”

“听说那样会发烧。”Thor摸摸Loki的头发，扶起他往浴室走，Loki难耐地靠在他身上，后穴的液体一点点滴到地板上，Loki抓住Thor示意他往另一个方向走，都这么累了，他可不想再站着淋浴。

Loki坐在一旁，等着Thor放好水抱他进浴缸，找个年轻力壮的男朋友挺好的，至少Loki还是被服务的那方，他迷迷糊糊地想，浑身泡在热水中还不知觉，迷糊地打起呵欠来，Thor帮他清理干净后穴，想起刚才情事中Loki放浪的模样，不禁心头一热。

“别硬了，屁股痛。”Loki嘴上虽这样说，但还是伸了手到Thor胯间帮他撸那个粗长的巨物，隔着水波他这次才看清楚Thor的尺寸，后知后觉害怕起来，刚才居然被这家伙操了，他强硬地要求，“下次让我操回来。”

“我倒是没意见，但我怕你做到一半累了，这就很尴尬了。”Thor耸耸肩，诱骗道，“难道我刚才操得你不舒服吗？”他牵着Loki的手指去刮顶端的裂缝，在Loki手中又泄过一次，结果他刚度过高潮的余韵，Loki又硬了……

Thor哭笑不得，他们这是在接力赛吗？

Loki悄悄在他耳边说了几个字，Thor狐疑地问：“你确定？”在Loki期待的目光下，Thor让Loki坐到浴缸边，来尝试他人生第一次给同性的口交……

被水泡过的硬物没什么异味，Loki的长度不短，Thor舔的技巧也不差。Loki靠在墙壁上，眼睛红得不行，唇边溢出些来不及吞咽的唾液，这模样太色情了，Thor唇手并用，让Loki释放之后赶忙打住，再这样下去，他们一晚上都别想睡了。

“这下我可以确定，你不是靠脸进约顿的。”Loki疲倦地笑，伸手搂住Thor的脖颈。

 

09

Fandral：今晚出来吃饭吗？我请客。

Thor：不去。

 

上班时间收到好友的简讯，Thor下意识抬头看向Loki的办公室，手指自发地在键盘上敲出回拒的话语并发送，自从经历了上次的性事，他越发重视这段感情，每当要吃饭或者出门看电影散步，他都会在第一时间想到Loki，学前女友约自己出门对Loki发出邀请。虽然上次是Loki开的头，Thor食髓知味后对方却没再主动要求过什么，这让Thor有点不知所措。

 

Fandral：你恋爱了。

Thor：是的，不过暂时不能带他去见你们。

Fandral：他？？？？？？？？？？

Thor：我也花了一段时间来接受这个事实……但是他很特别，我很喜欢他。

 

“Thor，把这个拿进去给Loki签名，项目组那边急着要。”Amora从外面进来，匆忙递给Thor一袋文件，来不及整理仪容便迅速坐下继续工作。

Thor忙不迭起身接过文件，推开办公室门——穿红色条纹外套的男人推了推鼻梁上的镜框，对他的突然到来感到意外，Thor解释了来意，从袋中取出文件平铺在Loki桌面，上司倒也认真起来，Thor低头见他迅速从上到下扫视了一遍具体款项，随后修长的手指圈住钢笔，浓郁的黑衬得他手指更白，手背微微暴起青筋，在纸张上写下一串花体字母后Loki抬头问了他几个相关问题，Thor看着他一张一合的薄唇愣了几秒——

他倒是没注意过工作中的男人这样好看。

Loki随意捋着头发，皱起的眉头，都让Thor的肾上腺素激增。

“Thor？”Loki严肃地问，“你有听见我刚说的话吗？”

Thor忙从自己的世界醒来，不好意思地看向Loki，恋人无奈而认真地重复了一遍问题，Thor回答完后把文件收拾好准备拿出去，谁知道这时Loki咳嗽了声，眯起眼瞧向他。

“下次工作时间别再这样露骨地看着我。”Loki耳廓微红，说完便低下了头。

Thor哪知道Loki会这样敏锐而严格，握着门把的手当即一僵，郁闷地说了声抱歉，赶忙退出办公室回到原位，他不解而丧气，Loki到底想怎么样呢？

初识时竭力拉近距离的人是Loki，在一起后第一次性事的主导是Loki，本以为已经亲密无间，他却在这种时候把自己推远了。Thor实在不能理解，这些天他一直觉得古怪，Loki现在的状况陌生而熟悉……就像……

“Thor，帮我把这份合同打印十份装订成册，我传到你邮箱了。”Amora打断了Thor的思考。

Thor来到打印机旁，看着一张张白纸输入又输出，重复地机械工作，断掉的思绪又勉强接上。他和Loki的相识富有戏剧性，进展也快得不可思议，转折好像发生在他见到Loki那位友人时，Loki同样大改之前对他的态度，他未能适应……随后就突然在一起了。

打印机响起停止运作的急促短音，Thor猛地回过神，他有条不紊地整理好打印件放到Amora桌上，瞥了一眼雾蒙蒙的玻璃窗，兀自下定决心——

 

<<< 

 

Loki倒不是真想冷落Thor，只是那天自己主动太过，不像他这个年纪的人应该做的事，加上Tony之前多次警告他要收敛想把Thor吃干抹净的心，Loki不得不忍耐克制，可Thor就像跟他对着干一样，先前不是还对他不理不睬的吗？这时候却总是对着玻璃窗发呆，Loki知道Thor看不见自己，但没有人能忍受那种炙热的目光，Loki甚至怀疑Thor是在整他。

如果Laufeyson先生谈过正常的恋爱，就会明白此刻他已经攻略了恋人的心。

今天工作有点多，临近下班时Loki累得趴在桌上小憩了一会儿，没想到这一睡就睡到了快七点，他揉着眼睛悠悠转醒，迷蒙的绿眼对上一片深蓝，对焦后发现那是Thor，Loki移开视线看了眼手表。

“你应该叫醒我。”Loki打了个呵欠慢慢直起身来。

“没关系，反正我也在想等会去哪里吃饭比较好。”Thor坐在桌面，伸手摩挲着Loki的薄唇，粗糙的指腹遇上干燥的嘴唇受到了阻碍，Loki无意识地舔过唇瓣，Thor的动作这才顺畅起来，拇指上的濡湿感提醒着小职员刚才发生了什么，Thor低下头问，“你饿了吗？”

Loki摇摇头，“刚睡醒，不饿。”他被Thor亲昵的动作整得有点发蒙，身体不受控地往Thor那边倾斜。

Thor的手慢慢划向下，在Loki的喉结上打转，他眯起眼睛，低声问：“可是我很饿。有两个选择，我们在这里做完，回我家我做饭给你吃；或者回家吃完饭——”

“在这里。”Loki说完就后悔了，他捂着眼睛，对自己气得不行，为什么他只要看到Thor就会丧失理智……

Thor好笑地想去拉Loki的手，但是他的男朋友就像放弃了一般缩在工作椅中，Thor解开他的领带和最上方的纽扣，手指在锁骨间摩挲，Loki闷哼一声，“你关好门了吗？”

“没，大家都下班了，不会有人的。”其实他已经上好锁了，但Thor忍不住逗逗Loki，果不其然，上司放下手掌想起身，Thor压住他的肩膀，两人争执了一会儿，Thor不得不告诉他真相，Loki冲他狠狠翻了个白眼，红着脸靠着椅背，Thor见他这幅模样，忍不住低下头来吻他。

两个人唇齿相接，无关爱欲地吻了一会儿，Loki仿佛很喜欢被这样对待，紧皱的眉头舒展开来，尾音也带着几分愉悦，抬头搂住Thor的脖颈。最后断开的银丝带起一股暧昧，Loki眯起眼睛，舔了舔下唇，两人额头相抵，Loki呼了口气，把Thor逗笑了。

“抓紧时间，我可不想等会饿了，煞风景。”Loki松开揪着Thor的手，主动地解开衬衣纽扣，Thor的目光顺着往下，停在Loki平坦精瘦的小腹上。

Thor把Loki桌上的文件扫到一边，趁Loki还没开口制止把人抱到了桌面上，Loki手撑后方，领带还挂在肩上，Thor的脑袋在他胸前磨蹭，有点痒，Loki的手指穿过他的头发，Thor倏地咬上胸前敏感的肉粒，Loki轻喘，忍不住挺直腰来，Thor吸咬舔吮，粗糙的舌苔刮得Loki十分惬意，主动地勾住Thor的大腿把他拉近自己，Loki睁开一只眼睛，手指游走至Thor胯下，隔着西服布料揉搓那根硬起来的阳具。

“唔……拿出来帮我。”Thor沉着嗓子说，蓝眼睛里满是情欲，Loki被他的眼神瞧得呼吸一滞，呆愣了几秒没有动作，他没想到一句话就足以让自己硬得发疼，Thor轻咬了下肿胀的乳尖，Loki难受地向后仰，低声嘟囔了什么。

“不允许我在工作时间露骨地看你，现在又露出这种表情……”Thor捏着Loki的腰腹，拉下裤链想让Loki用嘴给他做一次，可他们现在的姿势不太合适，Thor正犯难，又怕Loki不愿意接受，结果上司拉着自己的手臂躺倒在桌面，雾蒙蒙的绿眼睛闪过一丝打趣。

“下次上班，我躲在桌子下面给你做口活。”Loki舔了自己的食指一圈，“但是现在，你要满足我，不要这么慢，我还想吃你亲手做的晚饭。”

 

接下来就一发不可收拾。

往日高傲的男人抓着桌面的手指泛白，承受着爱人一次又一次的冲撞，衬衫悉数散开，Loki绷紧小腹，忍着强烈的快感，脑子渐渐放空，小穴绞紧了进出的火热阳物，Thor偶尔在他耳边落下几句荤话，Loki一边笑一边扣住Thor的手指。

黑色的办公桌从没用来做过这种事，Loki压抑着呻吟，吐出绵长的呼吸。

“你撞得……小声点……”囊袋拍打在臀肉上发出淫靡的声响，Loki的眼镜不知道什么时候被Thor拿开了，他咬着手背，埋怨地看着Thor，“万一……有人加班看到我们……哈，你就给我滚回阿斯加德……”

Thor一下撞上敏感带，肠肉像张小嘴一样咬住他，Thor缓了一口气才没射出来，上司的腿缠着他的腰，又要强又欠操的样子真是太迷人了，他叹了口气，对他而言，性与爱的确不可分离，就像此刻拥抱着Loki，两人肉体相连，他恨不得把Loki嵌入自己的身体中才满足。

“就这么喜欢我吗？”Thor明知故问，低头吻了吻Loki带泪的眼角。

Loki浑身发颤，还没等他回答，Thor又拉起他一只腿狠狠地操了进去，Loki发出急促的气音，硬物在体内摩擦，蹭过敏感的G点，一点点磨着柔软的穴肉，Loki甚至能感受到柱体上的青筋，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落，Thor的身影都开始模糊。

“刚好，我也很喜欢你。”Thor吻了吻Loki的脚背，诚实地告诉他自己的感受，“可以多告诉我一些你的感受吗？我很喜欢你。”

Loki瞪大眼睛，酥麻的快感击溃他的理智，高潮瞬间他射得到处都是，他半闭上眼睛小死过去。红艳艳的乳尖也沾上了点精液，Thor坏心地揉开，抠着乳头，缓缓撤出阴茎，Loki的小腿一颤，穴口扯出一些嫩肉来，不舍地黏着龟头，Thor圈住顶端揉搓，低喘着……

 

Loki迷迷糊糊醒来时Thor正在抱着他帮他清理身上的粘液，空气里尽是一股情色的气息，Thor见他清醒吻了吻他的脸颊。

“我第一次给你买咖啡那天，在你办公室里好像闻到了这种味道。”Thor低笑着回忆，“你当时不会在里面打手枪吧？”

Loki的脸一下发红，羞愤地推开Thor，“我没有！”他过激的反应一下拉到了后穴的疼痛处，脸色变得苍白，Thor又心疼又好笑地去帮他揉后腰，Loki更加生气，差点扑上去咬他一口。

“那就是我闻错了。”Thor镇定地微笑，帮Loki扣好纽扣，“我家没有很多食材，要回家路上买一些吗？今晚睡我那里？还是去你家？”

“你是不是吃错药了？”多话而热情的Thor让Loki情不自禁地冷嘲道，“你很反常。”

Thor耸耸肩，“我只是想清楚了一些东西。”他目光灼热，把Loki瞧得不好意思起来。

“怎么，意识到你过去对我太差了？”Loki愤懑不平，勾住Thor的脖子，“等会你开车，你有驾照吧？”

“有。”Thor无奈地笑道，“我对你哪里不好了？我只是……有点迟钝而已。”他坦承至极，倒堵得Loki无话可说，怀里的男人愤愤地挣扎起来，就在这时，他的肚子尴尬地叫了一声，两人面面相觑，黑发上司的耳根都红了。

 

10

Thor的家和他的为人一样大方简洁，Loki好奇地扫了一眼，还没来得及收回目光Thor就挡在了他身前，大男孩搓着手，低声问：“你要喝水或者吃点零食吗？”

Loki懒散地蹬掉皮鞋光脚走进客厅，“要巧克力……还要换衣服，刚才弄脏了。”他发号施令，满意地看Thor满脸通红地跑进房间，他笑着靠在沙发上，没想到笑容太过，拉扯到下下身，Loki一下敛起笑意，闷闷地直起腰来。

Thor拿着衬衫从房间出来，绿眼睛正站在客厅里脱衣服，黑色的西裤因重力下滑，手指勾下棉质内裤丢到地上，一点都不在意这是谁家。Loki适时望了过来，他伸手，Thor连忙把衣服递过去，咽着口水站到一旁，Loki把藏青外套脱下，解开衬衫上的纽扣，他的屁股就这样出现在Thor面前，带着男人掐出来的红痕，股缝被粘液弄得湿漉漉的，Thor扶额，他明明没有内射，为什么还会这样……

“你的卫衣好宽。”Loki嫌弃地看着这件衣服在他身上都快成了老头衫，他拉了拉下摆，想去抽张纸擦擦不断从后穴里渗出来的东西，结果他刚一弯腰，就听见Thor一溜烟跑进了厨房，Loki直起身，勾起了嘴角。

逗小年轻真有趣……Loki跟着Thor走进厨房，金发男人正在煎蛋，动作熟练，Loki之前倒是没想到他是个居家好男人。

“我做的不是很精致，你等会不要嫌弃。”Thor把鸡蛋翻面，给Loki递去一盒牛奶，爱人接过喝了几口缓解饥饿，Thor把鸡蛋捞出来，又把腌制过的牛肉下锅，不一会儿厨房就香味四溢。

Loki没想到他在Thor家的第一顿饭居然是在厨房吃的——Thor煎好牛排后一点都不讲究地放到盘子上，直接用刀切开便叉起一块要喂Loki。后者嫌恶地看了Thor一眼，“我们不拿出去外面摆盘吗？”

Thor笑出声说：“这样吃不好吗？省事。”说完他又将一袋速冻意大利面下锅了。

Loki作为一个英国和挪威混血儿，被动接受了Thor的喂食后他觉得爱人的手艺相当不错。饥饿的肚子总算得到了慰藉，Loki也不再追究他们是在哪里吃的晚饭，靠着料理台三两下就吃完了Thor给他切好的牛排。

“噢……你居然没留一块给我。”Thor懊丧地看着Loki，“嘿，这是我的面。”

Loki耸耸肩，“体力劳动消耗大，我好饿。”

Thor不自觉地去瞥Loki裸露在外的两只长腿，交叠在一起显得更瘦了，Loki吃饱后伸了个懒腰，衣摆上移，露出软下去的长物，Thor干巴巴地问：“你没穿内裤吗？”

“脏了。”Loki简洁地回复，“就这点我吃不饱。”

Thor讶异了一下，这可是日常他一人份的晚餐了，“那你还想吃什么？”他话音刚落，关掉了炉灶上的火，Loki就贴了过来，抬起腿若有似无地蹭他的裤管。

“想吃你。”

年近三十的男人说话直白得Thor脸都红了，他一把抓住Loki的膝盖，摩挲光滑的皮肤，手指绕到身后去，不温柔地插进两根手指。

Loki时常觉得Thor身上的每一处都比常人要大一码，粗大的指节微张，感觉穴内的湿滑正在往外渗，Loki踩上Thor的脚背，伸舌舔爱人的下巴，手伸进Thor的家居服中，握住那根半勃的阳具。

“如果我说希望你为我一整天这样湿着，你会生气吗？”Thor吮吻Loki的耳垂，把冰凉的软肉舔舐得发热，手指抽插，戳弄Loki穴里的敏感带，Loki的手也越发不规矩，在马眼上揉搓，Thor忍不住低喘，拍了拍他的屁股。

“你已经说了。”那肯定是错觉，但Loki真的觉得后穴因为Thor的话不断收缩而变得越发湿黏，他加紧手上的动作，把阴茎揉得立起来，撑在睡裤边缘，Loki邪笑，臀肉又被Thor捏了一阵，“但是我不讨厌你这样说。”

Thor低叹，其实这么湿也无须准备了，他拍拍Loki，让人趴到料理台上，Loki抱怨了一声今晚都是在这种冰冷的硬物上做爱，倒也乖乖地爬上去，Thor分开Loki的臀瓣，露出那个殷红的小穴，他扶着阴茎操了进去，过度使用的小穴一阵痉挛，依旧迅速绞紧了硬物，Loki长吁一口气，回过头来看他，水光淋淋的眼睛里带着痴迷，Thor心下激荡，手指闯进Loki的唇齿里。

“嗯唔……哈，腿好麻……”Loki被Thor有力的冲撞操得脑子发白，今晚高潮多次，现在濒临临界点反而不像之前几次那样爽利，穴肉吸附着粗大的茎柱，Loki呻吟着，塌下腰希望Thor能进得更深点，他讨好地舔爱人的手指，“不够啊……”

Thor无奈地嗤笑，“贪心的家伙。”他掀起Loki的衣摆摩挲后腰的皮肤，在Loki浅浅的腰窝上流连，迷恋着上司发出的声响，可他又坏心地突然撤出，把Loki翻过来，让人环住他的脖子，Loki露出迷茫，绿眼失焦却依旧看向他，Thor吻了吻他的唇角，舔到了刚才牛排上浇的酱汁，抱着男人往房间走。

穴肉因为分开的双腿而被入得更深，走路时Thor一下一下碰触到那里，Loki收紧了抓在Thor肩头的手指，在男人背后留下几道划痕，“你……快点哈……”到Thor房间时，Loki几乎被这绵长的快感给折磨疯了，他躺倒在床上，Thor的阴茎适时往后退了一些，带出嫩肉，Loki伸手，Thor体贴地牵住他。

接下来的狂风暴雨让Loki一下就到了高潮，精液射得胸前都是，Thor汗湿头发，紧扣Loki的手指，抽搐的穴肉吸咬着，Thor拉起Loki一只腿，吻了吻他的脚背，耸动腰部干着今晚过度开发的后穴，Loki忍不住哭了出来，充血的阴茎难受地挺立，可他怎么撸动都到不了之后的高潮。

“你慢点——”Loki这才知道年轻人的体力充沛，他张着嘴，来不及吞咽的唾液滑下，眼泪模糊了眼前的视线，Thor的手指好像还想闯进穴内，Loki害怕地缩了缩，“已经很满了，你别乱来——”

Loki小腹微鼓，双眼失神，Thor搓揉着他的阴茎顶端，逼得他浑身发颤，可怜的性器吐出点粘液，好像射不出什么了似的，Loki呜咽着，混杂着肉体拍打的声响，他摇摇头抗拒地说：“停下，停下！”

Thor微笑着低头，“我还没满足，不要这么自私。”

“停下哈……啊！”

肿胀的茎柱不断发颤，一下挤出大把粘液，随着Loki一声低吟，他压抑着喉间，想往后退，阴茎抖了两下射出淡黄色的液体。Loki头脑空白，发出一声泣音，一时间爽到极致，腰椎发麻，腿脚无力地搁在Thor身上。

“我讨厌你。”Loki带着哭腔，觉得这是他经历过的最丢脸的事，Thor的衣襟都被打湿了，Loki根本不敢抬头看。而对方的阴茎又硬又热，猛地射出一波精液，把Loki激得浑身颤抖，男人性感的低吟就在他耳边，Loki烦躁地推开Thor，而又根本推不动那硬邦邦的胸肌。

“我讨厌你！！！”Loki恶狠狠地咒骂。

高潮过后两人都有点脱力了，Thor压在Loki身上轻笑了声，“难道不舒服吗？”

Loki脸红至极却无法否认，羞耻地命令Thor拔出来，没想到这次这家伙这么听话，当即退了出来，后穴湿漉漉的，满满的精液正往外渗，Thor坏心地堵着不让它们流出来，Loki浑浑噩噩地说：“脏死了，我要洗澡。”

“这些不算脏。”Thor恶趣味地笑，招来了Loki一顿打，不过对方有气无力，也造不成什么实质伤害，他抱起Loki往浴室走去，三两下封住了他的嘴巴。

Loki把脑袋埋在Thor怀里，“你不准往外说——下次我要讨回来！！”结果Thor在他耳边说了什么，他脸红得像个苹果，用力地掐了Thor一把。

 

11

两个月后。

Thor和Loki的感情迅速升温，下班后长时间腻在一起，没有因为太过亲密而产生不适。Thor没有秘密，也不喜欢打听他人的秘密，正好Loki有很多秘密，一来二去，两个人竟意外地合适。

在约顿海姆工作了一段时间，Thor和家里的关系逐渐缓和下来。

Odin创建了一个子公司来开展新的业务，恰好这个版块又和Thor的专业沾边，Odin便托Frigga当了几次说客，希望Thor能回来帮忙。

Thor仔细考虑了几天，觉得这的确是个不错的机会，但要离开约顿，不论公私都得跟Loki商量。

于是选了一天临近下班的时间，Thor跟Loki提了自己要离职的事。

 

“什么？”Loki挑了挑眉，握着鼠标的手一僵，抬起头看了Thor一眼，紧接着目光又移到了电脑屏幕上，“你是来通知我结果？”

Thor被Loki的语气吓了一跳，他既严肃又冷淡，就像在处理公务，不带一丝情感与温度，Thor攀上他的肩，认真地说：“我是来跟你商量——”

“你已经做出了决定。”Loki冷着脸，“怎么，在约顿海姆当我的下属令你很丢脸？”

Thor呆了呆，他不过是阐述了自己想回家族企业工作的意向，Loki就能胡思乱想这么多，Thor揉了揉太阳穴，“不，我从没这样想过。作为上司，作为爱人，你都非常优秀。然而你应该也希望我能变得更好吧？只是不在一起工作，我们依旧是情侣，这一点是不会改变的。”

“你出去。”Loki瞥了男人一眼，冷峻的面容让Thor一阵尴尬，知晓他的脾气，Thor叹了口气便转身离开了。

Loki半晌才反应过来——Thor居然没多安慰他几句？？他气闷地关掉电脑，坐在原位在心里把Thor骂了个稀烂。

 

Loki本来今天心情很好，临近下班，正在计划等会要和Thor去哪家新开的餐厅吃饭，Thor就突然进来，笑着对他说自己要离职了……这简直是晴天霹雳！Loki磨了磨后槽牙，倒不是他见不得Thor高升，或许他有了一份更好的工作，他们的事也会更顺理成章，但Thor怎么能用这种口气跟他说话？！Loki很生气，就如所有人都知道你男朋友出轨了，而你是最后一个知道似的。

Thor居然没有在第一时间跟他商量！

Loki压不住内心的怒火，他这个人不常生气，就算生气也顶多是内心波涛汹涌、表面风平浪静，但现在他只想扯着Thor的领子跟他打一架。

Loki非常了解Thor的性格，在这种大事上，如果不是经过深思熟虑，Thor不会在下班时间突然开口。这分明是他的最后通牒。

 

Loki的情绪跌到谷底，拿起自己的公文包直奔更衣室，期间无视了Thor焦虑的眼神，他准备换上常服立刻回家，然后换掉家里的门锁，让Thor永远进不来才好——楼下便是特意为公司高层开辟出的更衣室，Loki横冲直撞进去，找到了自己的隔间，想要把门摔上时，Thor突然挤了进来。

Loki走得着急，根本没注意到一路有没有人尾随。他怒着一张苍白的脸颊，狠狠瞪了Thor一眼。

而第一次看见Loki这样情绪外露，Thor不禁一愣，Loki伸手猛推了他一把，没反应过来的Thor撞到门上，吃痛地捂住后脑勺。

Loki心脏骤缩，冷静下来皱起眉头，半打开门说，“请你出去，我要换衣服。”

这儿像是个宽敞的衣帽间，里面挂着Loki几件便服，Thor背后便压着一件外套，见他没有要出去的打算，Loki脸色更冷，扯过那件衣服一挥，作势要赶他出去。

Thor软下口气来，“你怎么了？我并不是不想早点告诉你，但我也希望自己先想清楚再拿这件事来烦你，毕竟你是个大忙人。”

Loki抿着嘴唇，实在没法为Thor的说辞动容。事出突然，一想到Thor甚至可能已经办好了离职手续，明天就要离开公司，Loki就忍不住内心想从Thor身上撕下一块皮的冲动。

握紧拳头，Loki威胁道：“你再不出去……”他话还没说完，拳头就挥了出去，Thor这时候反应极快，顿时握住他的手，有些惊诧地看向他，Loki趁他不备，又一拳揍向了他的腹部，Thor瞪大眼睛吃痛地抽了一口凉气。

肩膀仿佛直成一条线，发麻得让Loki忘了动作，他浑身紧绷，看向Thor不知道要说什么。这男人就像头野兽，被刚才的一拳揍出了怒意，眯起蔚蓝的眼睛，微微低下头颅，Loki以为Thor要打回来，下意识要避开，却被人一把抱住，直直往上扛了一段距离，Loki曲起腿，缠上Thor的腰，嘴上一热，就被咬了一口。Thor长驱直入，不顾身上衬衫起皱，把他压在墙面上亲吻。Loki头脑发热，急忙想向后，却被衔着唇瓣，上牙被舔了一圈，他顿时脸红起来。

“别闹！”Loki发狠反咬回去，不过这次他没敢太用力，顺带低声叫嚣道，“我要分手！”

Thor把人继续往墙壁上压，脸就凑在Loki的嘴边，“我发誓，你是第一个知道这件事的人，我只是有了离职的想法，还没有付出行动，你不必这么生气，至于其他事，我没有隐瞒你一丝一毫——Loki，就算不在一起工作，我们仍然住在一起，这没什么不好。何况如果我一直是你的秘书，以后你父亲会怎么看我？”

这话非常直接地切中了Loki的要害，他忍不住沉思起来。

“你想离职，是不是意味着你想……想离开……”他哼哼唧唧半天也没说出自己内心深处的想法，Thor跟他大眼对小眼看了一会儿，大概明白了Loki的意思，大笑着捏了他的屁股一把，Loki更不高兴了，朝他脸上咬了一口。

两人间的气氛稍有缓和，更衣室的门却突然打开。

 

Loki听见Byleist的声音，他紧张地看了Thor一眼，悄声告诉对方他哥哥来了。然而Thor一眯眼，并没有老实地放开他，反而吻住了他的嘴巴，Loki吓得捏紧了Thor的胳膊。

“嗯，我知道了……好的，下周一吧，我让秘书安排一下……我过去找你，好，再见。”Byleist挂掉了电话，解开自己的领带，沉重地喘了口气，然后他重重地砸掉手机，低声骂了句脏话。

Byleist的更衣间就在隔壁，Loki肌肉僵硬，Thor把他放到地上时他差点没站稳。Loki正在思考Byleist遇到了什么问题，Thor的手却轻轻巧巧地剥下他的裤子，Loki连忙把衣服从他手里拽出，警告地瞪了Thor一眼，用低到几乎没人听得见的声音说：“小心我开除你！”

Thor牵过Loki的手抚上刚才被揍的地方，Loki倏地噤声，在Thor温热的皮肤上一抖。被牵引着渐渐向下，Loki几乎要翻白眼，Thor真是不要脸，怎么这种时候也能勃起？！握着男人的阴茎，Loki揉了几把后立刻收回手来，警告地看了他一眼，示意回家再说。

Byleist日常做事效率很高，可今天在更衣室磨蹭了半天还没出去。隔壁下身赤裸的两人阴茎贴在一起，Thor圈住了头部不断摩擦，蹭着Loki的出了点水，抹开来匀在柱身上，Loki咬牙趴在他肩头颤抖着，因Byleist的关门声吐出一波粘液。

直到更衣室里只剩他们两个人，Loki喘了口气，怒骂道：“你真是头野兽！”

Thor收了逗弄Loki的心，在龟头处一箍，痛感混着快感，Loki哼叫起来，草草地泄了他一手，高潮之后Loki靠在Thor身上颤抖着，低头正好看见那根粗大的阴茎涨成黑紫，自己的白浊悉数被Thor涂到了龟头上，Loki伸手去弄那两个囊袋，不久后便听见Thor的粗喘。

“回家继续。”Thor吻了吻Loki的后颈突然抽身，在Loki惊恐的目光里把还未释放的阴茎收回裤中，整理了下衣服，全然不顾下身还撑着帐篷。

Thor目光灼灼，直盯着Loki看。

 

 

试问让一个身强体健的青年憋上半小时，而在金枪不倒的状态下，他的爱人又落到他手中会发生什么事？

Loki的常服外套被Thor拿去系在腰间遮挡那硬得发烫的肉块，Thor硬了一路开车回家，Loki从头到尾保持着一种难得的沉默，在进入家门的瞬间他只觉得屁股一痛……之后果不其然，Thor比往常暴力了好几倍，两人从门厅做到床上，从床上做到浴室，又从浴室做回了床上。

“……你轻点，我……我没力气了。”睫毛上挂着水汽，Loki的双手被Thor的领带捆住，无力地垂在胸前，双腿维持着一种羞耻的打开状态，背部着床，Thor握着他的腿根狠狠地冲进去，Loki尖叫一声，皱褶被撑得很开，前戏时候留下的粘液被大开大合的动作带到穴外，黏连在腿心处。

“说好了要补偿我。”Thor声音沙哑，金色的发丝被他一尽捋到了脑后，瞥着Loki腿根的红印，下意识想放轻动作，而Loki被他操了两回已经筋疲力尽，瘫在床上无力反抗却又主动张开双腿的模样实在太勾引人，Thor触碰着他软嫩的大腿内侧，最终还是捏得Loki浑身发红。

说起补偿Loki就十分生气，他说的明明是给予Thor经济补偿——回来路上Thor忍耐得非常辛苦，这一切Loki都看在眼里、触目惊心在心里，他明明是打商量的口吻，怎么一回家就变成了肉偿？这就算了，Thor让他趴在门上他也照做了，这家伙怎么还敢得寸进尺？！

“我已经补偿……啊，嗯……过了！”Loki眼中含泪，阴茎湿得一塌糊涂，尽管已经冲过一次澡，腹部上依旧黏着白浊，Loki腿脚酸软，手还被Thor绑着，他无力地扇了Thor一巴掌，男人突然抽出阴茎，最粗的龟头抵在皱褶处磨蹭，那种被撑开的饱胀感让Loki倒抽了一口凉气，呜咽一声，Thor又顶了进来，给予他这个即将溺亡的人一根救命稻草。

龟头上的青筋肆意蹂躏着前列腺点，Loki仰着头细细地喘息，吸入空气盈满肺部，耳里只剩肉体拍打发出的声响，Thor的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，男人低下头来温柔地吻住他，Loki费了点力气抬腿缠住Thor的腰，Thor借着这个姿势进得更深，深得Loki忍不住发出低鸣。

“太深了……都能摸到了。”他不知道是不是自己的错觉，Thor先前射进来的东西又浓又多，随着他们相连的动作带出一些，可粗长的阳具依旧搅得他体内一片紊乱，Thor挺动腰杆动了百来下，Loki忍不住求饶道，“诸神在上……啊嗯，重点，那里哈，你快……我不要，要坏，啊……”

Thor抚上Loki的脸颊，松开束缚着他的双手的领带，Loki随即缠了上来，搂住他的脖颈，吮着他的耳廓轻声呻吟，Thor哪里受得了这种诱惑，将人翻来覆去地操着穴里几个点，逼Loki又泄了一次，他已经射得发疼了，一口咬在Thor的肩膀上，后穴因高潮不断痉挛着，Thor被吸得头皮发麻，也全部交代在Loki体内。

两人就着拥抱的姿势倒回床上，Loki不太舒服地动动脚趾，他此刻无力去管身后正不断往外渗着的精液，Thor倒很有良心地帮他揉了揉后腰与手臂，以免他等会过于发麻肌肉酸痛。

“那就算说好了？我去我父亲公司工作，但还是住在一起。”酣畅淋漓的性爱消磨了两人的怒气，Thor也没了刚才的凶狠，低声问着Loki的意见。

“你很没有诚意，难道……咳……我不答应，你就做到我答应为止吗？”Loki有气无力，嗓音十分低沉。

“当然不是。”Thor腼腆地否认，摸着Loki汗湿的发梢，“但这不是坏事，你为什么不答应？”

Loki捂住他喋喋不休的嘴，“等我不腰酸背痛的时候再说，我看你就是厌倦了办公室潜规则——”他冷冷淡淡一句，让Thor委屈地皱起眉头。

“我从没这么想过。”Thor望着Loki的眼睛，“相反我很庆幸，那时候被你……嗯……”他不好意思说是被Loki潜规则，但这段关系的主动方开始的确是Loki没错。

点到即止Loki也明白过来，望着他露出一个诧异的微笑。

然而那到底是一个微笑。

“好吧，既然你这样说了。”Loki撇撇嘴，“那你就去上班吧，离职手续我让Amora帮你处理。我给你留个位置，你干得不顺心，还能回来做个秘书。”他弯弯嘴角，忽然之间两人的矛盾便烟消云散了。

Thor见爱人不再生气，殷勤地抱起他准备去洗浴一番，阴茎撤出的时候发出一声轻响，Thor眼尖地瞥见Loki耳朵泛红，他爱怜地吻了吻那处，高兴地往浴室走。

“反正……我也不会潜规则别的秘书。”Loki小声说道，惹得Thor停了一步。

推开浴室门，把人放进浴缸中，Thor拉起Loki的手，半跪在浴缸边上轻轻笑道：“那我也向你保证，不会被其他人潜规则。”

两人相视一笑，黑发男人勾住金发男人的小指。

 

END


End file.
